


No Doubts, No More Fears

by arysa13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: The musical episode we deserve but won't get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much more I wanted to do with this fic, so many other characters to focus on, so many more parallels to draw between the musical and the characters, but it was already so long. So I hope you can enjoy this for what it is.

_You ain’t seen nothing yet_   
_It’s gonna be a night we’ll never forget._

-

Archie probably would have auditioned for the school musical regardless of whether or not Kevin threatened to cut ties with them all if they didn’t support him, but Kevin makes the threat none the less.

“Auditions for Carrie are after school today, and I want to see all of you there, or I’ll never speak to any of you again,” Kevin says, addressing the group of four congregated in the common room. He’s been carrying around a clipboard all week, taking the proactive approach at getting people to sign up.

“Chill, Kevin,” Veronica tells him, looking up at him from her favourite chair in the common room. “Most of us were going to audition anyway. Right Archiekins?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Archie agrees, giving his girlfriend’s knee a squeeze. His name is already on Kevin’s clipboard.

“You two are not the ones I’m worried about,” Kevin turns to Betty and Jughead. “It’s those two.”

“Of course, Kev,” Betty says. “I already promised I’d be the stage manager.”

“No,” Kevin says. “You’re auditioning. I already wrote your name down.” He shoves the clipboard in Betty’s face. Her name is the first one.

Betty sighs, accepting her fate. She looks over at Archie, giving him a despairing look, and he grins in return. Betty isn’t usually one to give in so easily, but she knows when to pick her battles, and going up against Kevin when it comes to the performing arts really isn’t worth the fight.

“Kevin, you can’t really expect me to _sing_ ,” Jughead snorts.

“I can and do,” Kevin says seriously. “Even Reggie is auditioning, so you two better be there.”

“ _Reggie_?” Veronica repeats incredulously. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“If you want to keep me as a friend, you’ll be at auditions tomorrow, got it?” Kevin warns, mostly aimed at Betty. She grimaces but nods her head, and Kevin flounces out of the common room, satisfied, presumably to round up some other auditionees.

“Can either of you sing?” Veronica asks, once Kevin is gone.

“Not even slightly,” Jughead groans. Betty, on the other hand, shrugs.

“I’m okay,” she says. “I don’t really sing in front of people like you and Archie do, but I can carry a tune.”

“She’s being modest,” Archie says. “She has a beautiful voice.”

Betty rolls her eyes and Archie tilts his head knowingly.

“Oh my god,” Veronica says excitedly. “What if you get cast as Sue and I get cast as Chris?” she says, a dream scenario obviously forming in her mind, as her eyes light up and she gets that cheeky smile on her face. “We could play best friends on stage. And Archie can be my Billy and Jughead can be your Tommy.”

Archie doesn’t really know the plot of Carrie himself, but that sounds pretty good to him.

“Yeah, except for the part where I can’t sing,” Jughead reminds Veronica. Betty looks equally as dubious.

“Oh, and we think Reggie can sing, do we?” Veronica scoffs. “Please.”

Archie laughs, and Betty and Jughead smile. The thought of Reggie singing is a little ridiculous.

“I guess I’d better practice an audition song,” Betty bemoans.

“I’m singing Seventeen from Heathers,” Veronica says. “I do share a name with the main character after all.”

“What are you singing, Arch?” Betty asks him.

“Your Song, from Moulin Rouge,” Archie says. “I was going to just sing one of my originals, but Ronnie told me you have sing something from a musical to audition for a musical.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Jughead says.

“And you’re such a big musical theatre fan?” Veronica points out sarcastically. Jughead looks sullen. “Anyway, Your Song was a compromise, since technically it’s from a musical even though it was just an Elton John song first.”

“I really wish I’d thought of something sooner,” Betty groans. “I didn’t think Kevin was _actually_ going to make me audition. What are you going to sing, Jug?” she asks her boyfriend.

“Well, since apparently it has to be from a musical, and the only decent musical I know is Chicago, I guess I’ll do something from that,” Jughead shrugs.

“So, Betty, what’s it going to be?” Ronnie asks. Betty makes a face.

“I’ll think of something,” she finally says.

-

_I might take a chance_  
_I’ve always wondered how_  
 _Maybe I’ll dance_  
 _And try hard to laugh more than I do now._

-

Kevin makes them audition onstage in front of everyone, much to Betty’s dismay. Cheryl goes first and gives a flawless rendition of _Maybe This Time_ , making everyone else in the auditorium feel more nervous.

Jughead volunteers to go second, to get it over and done with.

“Plus, it will make everyone else feel better about themselves,” he whispers to Betty. She pats his shoulder encouragingly. Surely he can’t be that bad?

Except, he really is, and Betty is sure she’s never heard a song murdered so badly as when Jughead sings _Mr Cellophane_. Somehow, he manages to sound sharp _and_ flat at the same time, and not only is he out of key, he’s out of time. Even though there is no backing track to be in time _with._ There is no way in hell Kevin is going to give him the lead role. Which is a shame because after thinking about Veronica’s words earlier, she thinks she actually would make a pretty good Sue. Not that she’s likely to get it with Cheryl and Veronica and Josie around. But to be honest, there aren’t that many other people auditioning, so maybe she still has a shot?

Archie gets up on stage as Jughead returns to his seat next to Betty.

“See? Now no one will feel bad about singing, because no one can sing worse than I just did,” Jughead whispers.

“So you were singing that bad on purpose?” Betty asks, almost relieved.

“Oh no,” Jughead shakes his head. “I’m just naturally that bad.”

Betty goes last, hoping everyone will have left after their own auditions. No such luck, as her classmates are too curious for their own good and stick around to see their competition audition.

She’d eventually decided to go with _On My Own_  from _Les Miserables,_  and she’d practiced it all lunch in the empty Blue and Gold office, until she was sure it was perfect.

She doesn’t feel so confident now, however, as she ascends the steps to the stage and makes her way to the spotlight Kevin insists they need. ( _I need to know how people are going to look under stage lighting,_ he’d said).

The auditions are acapella, so she doesn’t even have a pianist or a backing track to put her at ease, and her hands won’t stop shaking. Her voice shakes too, as she begins to sing the opening lines of the song.

It’s hard to see into the auditorium with the spotlight shining into her face, but she catches a glimpse of Archie’s red hair and manages to focus on him, pretending it’s just the two of them, that she’s just singing for him and not being judged by Kevin, (and Fangs, of all people).

She throws herself into the song then, thinking of Archie, closing her eyes when she gets to the really emotional parts.

“ _I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, the river’s just a river. Without him the world around me changes, the streets are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers,”_ she sings.

She has no idea if she sounds good or not, she’s focused more on giving the song emotion than hitting all the right notes.

“ _I love him. I love him. I love him. But only on my own._ ”

And finally, the song is over, and she opens her eyes. The room is mostly silent, except for Archie and Veronica cheering for her, while Jughead applauds beside them. She quickly scuttles off stage, and Kevin stands up to address the room of potential cast members.

“Alright, people! Thanks again for coming. The cast list will be posted in the next couple of days, so don’t come bothering me about what part you’re getting. You can all go home now!”

Betty grabs her bag and follows along behind the group of dawdling people leaving the auditorium, Jughead beside her, Archie and Veronica just behind.

“Well, colour me shocked,” Veronica says. “Reggie actually can sing,” she says, incredulously. “As can one Betty Cooper! You’ve been holding out on me!”

“Told you,” Archie grins.

“Please, I’m not that great,” Betty rolls her eyes. But part of her hopes they’re telling the truth. It’s dumb, but now that she’s auditioned she really wants a good part.

“Come on,” Jughead nudges her. “Your audition was amazing.”

“Thanks,” she smiles, glad he liked it.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Veronica says as they head outside, her hand in Archie’s.

“Betty, I’ll walk you home?” Archie says. Betty feels Jughead stiffen beside her. Ever since he found out about the kiss she and Archie had shared, he’s been a little insecure when it comes to Archie.

“I think Jughead and I are going to head to Pop’s,” Betty says, and Archie nods, heading off with Veronica instead. Jughead relaxes, and Betty thinks she’s managed to calm his insecurities once again.

-

_And then I will feel the magic_  
_I’m told anyone can feel_  
 _When the stars align and life is filled with possibilities._

-

 “Betty, great news,” Alice says, when Betty gets home from school. Betty eyes her mom suspiciously. She can never be sure if something really is _great news_ when it comes to her mother.

“Mom…” Betty says. “What is it?”

“Your friend, Kevin, called me and asked me if I would be in the school play,” Alice says. She’s positively beaming.

“What?” Betty says, aghast. “ _Why_?”

“Well I put my name down on the list of parents interested in helping out,” Alice starts. “I was thinking I’d be an usher or in charge of make up or something like that. But I guess he found out about my previous acting credits, and now he wants me to play Mrs White,” she finishes.

“Your _previous acting credits_?” Betty repeats, incredulous.

“I was in a few musicals in my day,” Alice says, defensively. Betty rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, Mom,” she sighs. If her mother wants to make a fool of herself on stage, who is Betty to stop her? Besides, this is the happiest Alice has looked since Chic practically vanished. Betty still thinks that may have been for the best in the end though.

“Wouldn’t it be great if you were playing Carrie?” Alice says, smiling, and Betty can’t help but smile too.

“Sure, Mom,” she says. “Anyway, I’ve got homework to do.”

“Go, go,” Alice waves her away. “I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

-

_Look where I am. Damn._  
_My whole life feels wrong._  
 _What if I do snap? Holy crap._  
 _I’d crawl out of my skin_  
 _And so would you_  
 _‘Cause life just doesn’t begin_  
 _Until you’re in._

-

When the cast list is posted, Cheryl has already taken a photo of it and sent it around the school before anyone else can even look at it.

Veronica shoves her phone in Archie’s face gleefully. He can’t actually read it as it’s so close to his face, but Veronica is happy to fill him in.

“Look,” she says. “I’m playing Chris.”

“That’s great! That’s what you wanted, right?” Archie says.

“I also wanted you to be playing my boyfriend, but if I’m being objective, Tommy is a much better part for you anyway,” she shrugs.

“So, who’s boyfriend am I playing then?” Archie asks. _Please don’t say Cheryl_ , he thinks. Veronica pauses.

“Betty’s, actually,” she says. Archie does his best to keep his expression impassive. He knows Veronica is gauging his reaction.

“Oh, cool,” he says. “I was worried it was going to be Cheryl.”

Veronica smiles, satisfied with his response. It seems he’s passed this particular test.

“Anyway, rehearsals start first thing Monday, but we have to go and pick up our librettos before then,” Veronica tells him.

“Our what now?” Archie asks.

“The script, Archie!” Veronica shakes her head. “Do you know _anything_ about musical theatre?”

Archie gets the feeling he doesn’t.

-

_And though the clouds may block the sun_  
_Don’t mean that it’s left the sky_  
 _Just when you think you’ve seen it all_  
 _There’s more than meets the eye._

_-_

Archie’s not sure what to expect when he shows up to rehearsal on Monday morning. He’s one of the last ones there, other than Reggie and Mrs Cooper, and everyone else is seated in a circle that Kevin has arranged on the stage.

“Am I late?” Archie asks, as he ascends the stairs to the stage.

“Just on time,” Kevin says. There are two empty seats, one between Betty and Cheryl, and one between Veronica and Jughead. He heads towards the vacant spot next to Veronica until he notices a piece of paper with Reggie’s name on it.

“Your seat is over there,” Fangs tells him, and Archie sees his name printed on a piece of paper on the other empty chair. He quickly takes his place beside Betty just as Kevin claps his hands together, signalling the start of the rehearsal, despite Reggie still not being there.

“Alright, cast, welcome to your first rehearsal of Carrie the Musical, and congratulations to you all on making the cut. Today we’re going to do a simple readthrough, because I know most of you haven’t read the script yet and I won’t have unprepared actors,” Kevin says, addressing the group.

“Kevin, may I just say that I am honoured to be playing the role of Carrie,” Cheryl interjects. “And if anyone in the cast needs any guidance on how to act, I’d be happy to show them.”

“Thanks, Cheryl,” Kevin says dryly. “Alright, Betty, shall we begin?”

Archie reads along as Kevin and Betty begin the play with an interrogation of Betty’s character, Sue, until they reach the first song.

“Since we haven’t learnt the songs yet, I’ll play them to you so you can get an idea. Fangs, will you do the honours?” Kevin says. Fangs hits play on the iPod he’s holding and an Off Broadway recording of the song _In_ starts playing through the auditorium speakers. Archie reads the lyrics as the song plays, trying to work out which bits he will have to sing.

Fangs pauses the music as some dialogue approaches in the middle of the song. Kevin gestures for Josie to say her line.

“Don’t you all have somewhere to be?” Josie says in her best teacher voice, which is actually pretty convincing.

“Seriously, where is Reggie?” Kevin huffs. As if on cue, the doors to the auditorium swing open and Reggie saunters in.

“Sorry I’m late,” he grins, not looking sorry at all. “Did you miss me?”

“It’s your line, you complete imbecile,” Cheryl says snootily.

“I don’t have a script,” Reggie says, climbing the steps and planting himself on the last empty chair.

“You were supposed to come and pick it up last week,” Kevin tells him, handing him his libretto. Reggie shrugs. Kevin rolls his eyes. “Someone read his line, please.”

Veronica does the honours. “Well, there’s somewhere I’d _like_ to be, Miss G,” she reads. She probably does a better job than what Reggie could anyway.

Josie continues. “What are you, Mr. Nolan? Twelve?”

The whole cast titters in amusement. Seems like Kevin’s casting is all too spot on. Archie grins and drops his eyes back to the script. His stomach lurches as he reads the next line.

“Alright, I’ve got the page,” Reggie says. “Ohh, who’s Tommy and Sue?” he laughs. “They get to make out on stage!”

“It’s not _making out_ ,” Veronica tells him haughtily. “It’s just a stage kiss. Right, Kevin?” Archie lifts his gaze to look at Kevin. He definitely can’t look at Betty.

“No, it’s definitely making out,” Kevin tells her. “Otherwise the next line doesn’t make any sense. Now can you all stop interrupting and just read the script please?”

“But who is it though?” Reggie asks. “I legit want to know so I can swap with whoever it is.”

“It’s Archie and Betty,” Cheryl says. Archie side-eyes her. “But I’m sure they won’t enjoy it _at all_ ,” she smiles sweetly. Archie swallows. He risks a glance at Betty. She’s looking steadfastly at her script, but her face is flaming red.

“Tommy Ross, watch those hands,” Josie continues reading her lines. “And definitely no tongue!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Archie reads. Veronica goes on to read her next line, and to Archie’s relief, everyone seems to forget about the whole kissing scene. Except for him, of course.

He stays back after rehearsal to talk to Kevin.

“Hey, Kev,” he says, a little hesitantly. Everyone else has dwindled out of the auditorium, leaving only Kevin, Fangs and Archie himself.

“Yes, you have to kiss Betty,” Kevin says, before Archie can even say anything else. “And no, you can’t swap parts with Reggie or anyone else.”

“How did you—”

“Betty already asked me as soon as she got the part,” Kevin tells him. For some reason the knowledge feels like a blow. It shouldn’t matter that Betty doesn’t want to kiss him. After all, isn’t he here right now, trying to get out of kissing her?

“Right,” he swallows.

“Look, Archie, I know it’s awkward, but it’s just acting. You’ll get over it,” Kevin shrugs.  “Either that or you drop out of the musical entirely. I can’t stop you. But I will hate you forever.” He shoulders his bag and looks to Fangs. “Ready?” he says. Fangs nods and Kevin leads the way out of the auditorium, leaving Archie to stew over his predicament, and what he’s going to do.

-

_I’m begging, I’m pleading, I’m down on my knees_  
_If you really love me, well then, baby, baby, please_  
 _Do me a favour._

-

Betty hadn’t meant to sound ungrateful when she’s asked Kevin if she could switch parts. She’s honestly thrilled to be playing Sue. And Kevin’s casting seems so perfect, she can see now how it’s an insult to him to want to switch. It’s just… playing opposite Archie, having to sing a romantic duet with him, and kiss him onstage, well, it’s just that she’d rather not do those things.

And more to the point, _Jughead_ would rather her not do those things. He doesn’t say as much, but what he does say is much worse.

“Guess you’ll be making a habit of kissing Archie, then,” he says. Maybe he’s trying to play it off as a joke, but Betty can see right through his façade.

“It’s not like I want to,” she replies.

“Good to know,” Jughead says. “Just try not to enjoy it too much, okay?”

Betty gets it, she really does. She understands why he’s jealous. But she wishes he would just _trust her_. It’s not liked she cheated on him. And she’s not going around acting all paranoid every time he speaks to Toni. She hasn’t even told him she asked Kevin if she could switch parts. She’s worried if Jughead thinks _she_ thinks it’s something to worry about, he’ll be even more paranoid, when in fact there isn’t anything to worry about. She doesn’t have any feelings for Archie.

After the first rehearsal, Kevin gets started on blocking. As it turns out, he’s kind of a mean director, and he gets frustrated easily if people don’t follow his direction properly. Betty, being one of the leads, is required at most rehearsals, though mercifully she doesn’t have to spend any time at rehearsals with her mother, since Alice’s scenes are all with Cheryl. She’s happy her mom is enjoying herself, of course, and happy she gets to showcase her incredible singing voice. But her mom is still in her high school production, and it’s still a little embarrassing.

They’re about a month into rehearsals when Kevin grabs Betty by the arm while she’s on the way to her last class of the day.

“Betty, are you free after school? The only scene left to block is You Shine, and if we get it done tonight we can start running over everything next week,” he says.

“Sure,” Betty agrees. Not that she feels that she could say no. Kevin would just guilt trip her until she gave in. This is just saving time.

“Great,” Kevin says. “You’ve learnt all the lyrics, right?”

“Yes, Kevin,” Betty rolls her eyes. Kevin has harped on at them to learn the lyrics to the songs as soon as possible.

“I’ll see you after school then,” Kevin says and strides off importantly. He really is letting this directing gig get to his head.

Betty lets Jughead know she’ll be rehearsing with Archie after school.

“Just you and Archie?” Jughead asks. Betty can hear the suspicion in his voice.

“Well, Kevin and Fangs will be there too,” she points out. Jughead’s mouth forms a tight line. Betty wants to scream. Is she not able to even say Archie’s name without Jughead tensing up and getting all moody? Is she not supposed to ever spend time with her best friend? She wants to tell Jughead to grow up and get over it. Instead she digs her fingernails into her palm and smiles at him tightly.

“It’s just one rehearsal, Jug,” she tells him. “We’re just blocking this one scene and we’ll be done.”

Jughead nods, but Betty can tell he’s still not entirely happy about it. She kisses him and he softens a little. _It’s fine, it’s fine¸_ she tells herself. _He’ll get over it eventually._

-

_And now I know that once you see  
You can’t unsee._

-

Betty puts her headphones in and listens to _You Shine_ on her way to the auditorium after school, making sure she remembers the lyrics and her spoken lines in between the singing. For some reason she feels more worried about this song than any of the others she has to sing, including the one she has to sing by herself.

Kevin and Fangs are flirting shamelessly when Betty walks into the auditorium. She clears her throat and pulls out her headphones as she approaches, alerting them to her presence. They look up, but they don’t seem too concerned that she’s interrupted them. She makes her way to the front row of seats and sits beside Kevin, shoving her backpack under the seat.

“Archie not here yet?” she says.

“Clearly, Betty,” Kevin rolls his eyes. “Are you okay? You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine,” Betty says.

“I think she’s nervous,” Fangs grins.

“I’m not nervous,” Betty denies. Fangs raises his eyebrows knowingly. Though what he could possibly _know_ Betty has no idea.

Archie walks in a second later, his thumbs hooked into the straps of his backpack. Betty turns to smile at him and he gives a smile in return. Archie places himself next to Betty, his shoulder brushing hers.

“Good, you’re both here,” Kevin says, standing up. Betty and Archie follow his lead. “Let’s just run through the song once before we get you up on stage.”

Fangs starts the backing track without bothering to give the two of them a chance to warm up. Archie clears his throat before he starts to sing. Betty watches him as he sings the first verse, but he doesn’t look at her.

Betty finds herself looking down at her script when it’s her turn to sing, though she knows the words perfectly. She wonders if he’s watching her now.

This is the first time they’ve rehearsed the song together, and from the look on Kevin’s face, he is underwhelmed. Betty finishes off the song and Kevin gives her an unimpressed look.

“Lucky that was just a warm up,” he sighs. “Alright, both of you get up onstage. No scripts.”

Betty places her script on her seat reluctantly and she and Archie make their way up on stage.

“So, you’re in the gymnasium, which is being set up for prom,” Kevin tells them. “Tommy has agreed to take Carrie to the prom, so he brings Sue to the gym so they can have their own prom moment, since Sue isn’t going to be there. Are you following me?”

“We’ve both read the script, Kev,” Betty reminds him.

“Fine. Go and stand in the wings. Stage right.”

Betty and Archie do as he bids, wandering into the dark wings.

“Would it have killed him to turn on some lights back here?” Archie whispers. Betty just smiles, before realising he can’t see her face.

“Can you hear me?” Kevin yells.

“Yes!” Betty and Archie chorus back.

“So you’ll say your first couple of lines off stage, then Archie, grab Betty’s hand and pull her on stage. When you go to turn on the lights, the light switch will be upstage in the centre. Betty, keep your eyes closed until Archie says to open them. And action!”

“Tommy!”

“Shh – go with me on this,” Archie says. He slips his hand into Betty’s. She closes her eyes and he pulls her onto the stage, stopping in the middle. “Keep your eyes shut one more sec. Wait here.” He let’s go of her hand. “Okay, you can open them now.”

“Oh my god,” says Betty, and the words sound forced, even to her own ears. Has she forgotten how to act all of a sudden?

“We may not have tomorrow night, but we’ve got right now, and that’s all that counts,” Archie says.

Kevin calls from the front row, “Walk over to her when you say that. Don’t you have any actor intuition?” he huffs. Archie walks back over to Betty.

The two of them recite the rest of the dialogue mechanically, and then Fangs starts the backing track again. Betty and Archie sing the song, nicely enough. Neither of them are bad singers, after all. Kevin periodically shouts a direction at them.

“Walk over there!” “Put your hand on his heart!” “Look at each other lovingly!” “There’s a kiss there but I won’t make you rehearse it yet!”

He only makes them do it three times before he gives up, sighing dramatically.

“That’s enough for tonight,” he says. “At least the scene is blocked now.”

Fangs seems relieved it’s over. Are they really that bad?

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you two,” Kevin shakes his head. “You’re both stiffer than corpses. I swear Cheryl and Archie have more chemistry than the two of you.”

“Sorry, Kevin,” Betty says, eyes downcast. So this is her fault. Of course it is. Archie is brilliant.

“Just practise it a bit, will you? I’m sure you guys will get better,” Kevin says kindly. He starts packing up his things to leave. “You guys can go now, we’ll see you Monday.”

“Uh, actually Kevin,” Archie says. “If you guys are going, maybe Betty and I can try running through it a couple more times, just the two of us. If you don’t mind, Betty?” he turns to her.

“Sure,” Betty agrees. She certainly could use the practise. Jughead doesn’t need to know.

“Fine,” Kevin says. “Hopefully you can improve a bit,” he says, returning to his bitchy director persona.

“Good luck,” Fangs winks before following Kevin down the aisle towards the exit.

“Hey, do you think I should get a megaphone?” Betty hears Kevin ask as the two of them leave the auditorium. The heavy door swings shut, echoing through the hall, leaving Betty and Archie alone.

“We don’t have to do the lead up dialogue,” Archie says. “Just the song. And we’ll have to do it acapella since Fangs is the one with the backing track.”

Betty nods and takes her place for the beginning of the song, centre stage, looking at Archie while he sings to her. She’s not sure this rehearsal is going to help. After Kevin’s comments, she feels even more tense than before. Her heart pounds as she gazes at Archie. Honestly, they barely spend any time alone together anymore. She tells herself they’re both busy, but deep down she knows it’s more than that. But she really has missed him. She takes a deep breath.

“Hey,” Archie says softly. “Relax,” he smiles. “And don’t hold back.”

“You too,” Betty says, and Archie nods, taking a deep breath of his own. He starts to sing.

“ _If you could see the way that you look to me. I bet that you’d be amazed at the sight._ ”

This time when he’s looking at her, it feels like he’s really looking at her. His eyes draw her in and she can’t help but smile. Archie smiles too, and she can hear it in his voice.

“ _You’d see a heart that’s fearless and true. From my point of view, oh you shine._ ”

Betty pulls away from him slightly, as per Kevin’s direction.

“What about you?” she says. “Why is everything so easy for you?” God, isn’t that the truth? Everything seems to come so naturally to Archie.

“Man, if you only knew. Half the time I’m just faking it, hoping that no one will discover I’m a complete fraud,” Archie says, and this time Betty hears the vulnerability in his voice. Somehow it seems less like acting than the first few times they rehearsed it. Betty continues to look at him as she sings her part.

“ _I think you hide so much you feel inside. But I know deep down there’s a fire burning bright,_ ” she sings. Archie’s words echo in her mind. _Relax. Don’t hold back._ It’s easier now, without Kevin and Fangs staring at them, judging them. It’s just her and Archie, and honestly the lyrics relate to him so perfectly, how could she not be genuine?

She continues, “ _From where you stand it might not be clear,_ ” she steps forward, placing her hand on his chest, over his heart. She looks up at him. “ _But you shine from here._ ”

They stay like that as they sing the chorus together. “ _No doubts, no more fears. I see you shine and the dark disappears.”_

“ _Then I know everything is gonna be fine,_ ” Archie smiles. “ _Because you shine. Oh, how you shine. You shine._ ”

He pulls her into a closed hold, her head against his chest and they slow dance, as if they’re at the prom, despite the lack of music. Another of Kevin’s directions. Betty sings the next verse as they dance.

Going against Kevin’s directions, Archie grabs Betty’s hands when they reach the next chorus and spins her around the stage, both grinning from ear to ear until they land centre stage, coming together, their hands clasped. They sing the chorus in harmony.

“ _No doubts, no more fears. I see you shine and the dark disappears. I’ll be your mirror and you can be mine. Look to me and you’ll see just how you shine.”_

Betty smiles. Archie only hesitates a moment before he leans in to kiss her, just a soft peck. Betty does her best not to seem surprised. It’s scripted after all. But Kevin hasn’t been making them rehearse any of the kisses yet. She forgets she’s supposed to tickle him, and he misses a line because of it. Instead he skips straight to the next one.

“Damn, I gotta pick up my tux before they close,” Archie says, pulling away. Perhaps Betty is a little too in character, because the reluctance she feels to let go of him is unwarranted.

“Tommy?” she calls after him. Archie pauses stage right, just before going into the wings. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Archie says, before disappearing into the wings. Betty feels her heart lurch. That hadn’t happened the first three times. She’s about to say her next line, when a voice echoes up from the audience.

“Wow, guys,” Veronica says. “That was beautiful.”

Archie reappears on stage, and Betty squints into the audience. Sure enough, Veronica is sitting in the back row. Guilt immediately pools in Betty’s stomach. She tries to tell herself she has nothing to feel guilty about. They’re only rehearsing.

“Ronnie?” Archie says.

“I thought I’d come and see how your rehearsal was going,” Veronica says as she approaches the stage. “Kevin told me you two were awful, that you had no chemistry. He must be blind.”

Betty can’t tell if Veronica is mad or not.

“Just needed some more practise, I guess,” Archie shrugs. Betty nods in agreement, pretending the real reason has nothing to do with the fact that they thought they were alone, that they could just be themselves in the moment, without anyone speculating or getting irrationally jealous.

“Well, since you’re perfect now, are you ready to go, Archiekins?” Veronica asks.

“Sure,” Archie nods. “I’ll see you later, Betty.”

“Ciao,” Veronica says. She grabs Archie’s hand when he meets her off the stage, and the two of them walk out together. Betty finishes the scene alone.

“I love you,” she says. “He’d never said that before. That’s what I remember most about that day.” She touches her fingers to her lips, still feeling his soft kiss. She wrenches her hand away, and sings the last part of the song, melancholic.

_No doubts, no more fears._  
_I see you shine and the dark disappears._  
 _Then I know everything is gonna be fine,_  
 _Because you’re mine._  
 _You shine._


	2. Chapter 2

Archie wants to ask his girlfriend how much of the rehearsal she’d seen. Did she witness the kiss? _It’s in the script_ , Archie tells himself. _That’s why you did it_.

But how to ask her without sounding worried about it. Without it seeming like he didn’t want her to see, like he was doing something wrong.

“So, did you really think it was good?” he settles on.

“I did, Archiekins,” Veronica says. “You and Betty work well together. And you’re so dedicated, doing extra rehearsals, even without the director there.”

He can’t gauge her tone. Sarcasm? Or is she genuinely proud of his dedication? She smiles, but it doesn’t put him at ease. She leans in to kiss him, and the subject is dropped.

The two of them head back to Archie’s house, and they fool around in Archie’s room until Fred gets home and Veronica says she has to leave. Archie watches as she dresses carefully, smoothing out her skirt and collar, flicking her hair behind her shoulders. She slips on her heels and gives Archie a smirk over her shoulder as she leaves.

“Archie?” she pauses in the doorway. “You’ve got a lot of good things going on in your life right now,” she tells him.

“I know,” he says, though he’s confused as to why he’s being reminded of this. Veronica tilts her head and gives him a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I love you,” she says. She doesn’t wait for him to say it back before she leaves.

-

_When there’s no one_  
_There is darkness_  
 _All the light that used to shine, that once was mine_  
 _No longer glows_  
 _And there is no sun_  
 _When there’s no one_

_-_

They have a scheduled rehearsal for the whole cast after school on Monday. All the scenes have been blocked and it’s time to start running them through, perfecting them. Even Alice is there, though they’re unlikely to make it to any of her scenes.

Archie has never dreaded a rehearsal more.

Kevin has acquired a megaphone over the weekend, and insists on talking through it, even when the person he’s talking to is five feet away.

“Alright people!” he says into the megaphone, his voice echoing through the auditorium. Everyone is scattered on stage, having just gone through some vocal and physical warm ups together. “From the top!”

The rehearsal is fine, but Kevin has a long list of notes for them afterwards, keeping them back an extra hour. Eventually he finishes, dismissing them until Wednesday’s rehearsal.

Veronica is oddly silent as she gathers her things and walks out of the auditorium, Archie beside her.

“Hey,” he says. “Everything okay?”

“I’m just a little confused,” she says. Archie waits for her to elaborate. “I’m confused as to why you would rehearse a kiss with Betty when there is no one else around, but not when the director is sitting there watching. Which means he obviously hasn’t asked you to rehearse it yet, because we would have heard about it in his extensive notes.”

Fuck. She’s completely right.

“It wasn’t the same kiss, Ronnie,” Archie says. It’s a flimsy excuse at best. “Kevin isn’t making us practise that one yet because it’s more…” he trails off.

“Hot and heavy?” Veronica finishes for him. Archie blushes.

“He said we were perfectly capable of rehearsing a peck on the lips without it being awkward,” Archie says. _Lies, lies, all of it lies._ He watches Veronica cautiously, waiting to see if she believes him.

“Oh,” she says. “That makes sense. I’m sorry,” she smiles, leaning up to kiss him. Archie smiles, squashing down the guilt he feels. Guilt about lying, and guilt that it was so easy. And guilt because he doesn’t feel as guilty as he probably should. And yet none of the guilt is about actually kissing Betty in the first place.

-

_Always remember that I love you._

-

As the weeks go on, Kevin seems to get increasingly frustrated with Archie and Betty’s lack of chemistry onstage.

Of course, Betty isn’t thrilled that Kevin isn’t pleased with her performance, but at least Jughead seems to be satisfied. He hasn’t made a jealous comment in a few weeks, though granted, Betty hasn’t spent any time alone with Archie since they first rehearsed You Shine.

“Remember to send me your bios for the programme by the end of the week! And everyone can go,” Kevin says at the end of yet another rehearsal, still with the use of his megaphone. Dress rehearsals are drawing near, and everyone finally has their lines down pat, even Reggie. “Except Betty and Archie. I need to talk to you.”

Betty’s stomach drops. Is he going to kick her out of the play? She stays seated while everyone else files out of the auditorium. Archie and Veronica sit in the row in front of her. Jughead stays beside her.

“Okay guys,” Kevin turns on them. “I was willing to give you a pass when we were in the first few weeks of rehearsal, but dress rehearsals are two weeks away and you’re still the flattest couple I’ve ever seen on stage!”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Archie argues. Betty wants to agree with him, but she knows Kevin is right.

“Sorry, but that’s the cold hard truth,” Kevin says unsympathetically.

“They had chemistry when I saw them rehearse,” Veronica says.

“What?” Kevin narrows his eyes. “When?”

“When you first had them do You Shine together,” Veronica says. Betty wishes she would shut up before she says something Jughead won’t want to hear. “After you left, they kept rehearsing. They didn’t know I was there.”

Betty feels Jughead stiffen beside her, but he stays silent.

“But you agree they have no chemistry now?” Kevin asks.

“Sorry, no,” she gives Betty an apologetic look, over her shoulder.

“Why are you guys holding back?” Kevin huffs.

“I think I know why,” Fangs grins. Betty wants to slap that knowing smile off his face. Everyone turns to look at him, waiting expectantly for the answer. “Isn’t obvious? They’re worried they might feel something.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Betty says quickly. “I’m not holding back. I’m doing my best, and the fact that you keep saying Archie and I are stiff and flat and have no chemistry is, frankly, insulting.”

Kevin looks taken aback. Betty doesn’t look at Jughead. Perhaps her rant was a bit much. Perhaps he sees right through her.

“Fine,” Kevin says finally. “But I need you guys to start practising that first kiss scene.”

“But you said not until dress rehearsals!” Archie bursts out.

“I changed my mind. You two need all the time to get it right that you can,” Kevin huffs. “You can go.”

Betty hurriedly grabs her things, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Jughead is right behind her. Alice is waiting in the parking lot.

“Betty,” Jughead says. Betty stops, turning to him. She can’t deal with this right now. “Was he right?”

“Who?”

“Fangs.”

“No!” Betty denies, her voice a little too high. “No, no, of course not! Can we just forget about it?”

She wants him to comfort her, to notice that she’s upset and pull her into his arms, tell her she’s doing a great job, no matter what Kevin says. That’s what a good boyfriend would do. Instead he’s hurtling accusations at her, proving time and time again that he doesn’t trust her, even though she would never cheat on him in a million years, never want to hurt him. Yet he seems hellbent on hurting her.

“Fine,” is all he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turns and stalks off, and Betty watches him go before walking to the car and getting in the passenger seat.

“Is everything okay, sweetie?” Alice asks her.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Betty sighs. Alice turns on the radio.

-

_I never wanted to cause you such pain_  
_But there are times when my life is so frightening_  
 _Maybe I do things that I can’t explain_  
 _But my feelings for you never change._

-

Betty knew this day would come eventually. It’s not that she thinks kissing Archie will be awful. After all, she’s kissed him before, and it was decidedly _not_ awful. The complete opposite of awful, in fact. Which is probably the real reason why she doesn’t want to kiss him. Not because she’s worried she’ll suddenly be unbearably in love with him again, but because she’ll probably enjoy kissing him, and Jughead will probably be able to tell.

He hasn’t brought up Fangs’ comments since they were made, but he’s also been a little withdrawn, and Betty feels like she’s constantly walking on eggshells. It’s hellish.

The cast assembles for rehearsal on Monday night, ready to do a full technical rehearsal of the show. Kevin pulls Archie and Betty aside after the warm up, as everyone else gets ready for the show to start.

“I wasn’t kidding about what I said last week,” he tells them. “You guys need to rehearse that kiss today. Okay?”

“Okay,” Betty and Archie agree in unison. Betty gulps.

“As soon as you’ve finished singing…” he flips through his excessively annotated script, “ _life just doesn’t begin until you’re in_ ’ the first time, just grab each other and really go for it, alright? You’re two horny teenagers. You should both know what that’s like.” Kevin grins and heads for his directors table, leaving Betty and Archie to join the others in the wings.

Betty tries not to think about it as she takes her place on stage, and then she’s in character, saying her lines, and she doesn’t have a chance to think about it, until she’s singing the chorus of _In_ in the lead up to it, and the nerves kick in. She glances at Archie while she sings.

_Just don’t think about it,_ she tells herself. _It’s not Archie, it’s just some faceless guy. You won’t enjoy it._

Her main focus is to just do it and get it over with. That, and she’s going to do everything in her power to not enjoy it.

And then the moment is before her, and she shuts her eyes and puts her arms around his neck, and thinks about other things, while his tongue is in her mouth. And then Josie says her line, and the kiss is over. It worked. She didn’t feel anything. She didn’t enjoy it. She feels relieved. Perhaps she was worried about nothing after all.

The rehearsal continues without any major blips, and Kevin calls them all into the auditorium afterwards to go through his list of notes. Thankfully, the list is shorter each time, but he’s always finding something new to tell them they’re doing wrong.

Kevin stands on the stage, and clears his throat before reading.

“First note— Betty and Archie,” he starts. Archie looks over at her and she rolls her eyes. “That kiss was pathetic. Betty you looked like you were in pain, and Archie you looked like you’d never kissed a girl before. Do it better next time or I’ll make you do it over and over until I think it’s right.”

Betty suppresses a groan. Evidently her plan of not enjoying the kiss had worked a little too well. She glances at Jughead but his face is impassive. If she didn’t have to worry about what he might think, she could play this part so much better. She doubts Archie is having this much trouble keeping Veronica happy. V seems to have no qualms whatsoever about her boyfriend kissing another girl. She understands theatre and acting.

But Betty knows she can’t keep worrying about what Jughead is going to think. It’s a play, and Kevin wants every single element to be perfect. She’s not going to let him down because she’s worried about an overly paranoid boyfriend.

So at the next rehearsal, she promises herself she’s going to do it properly this time. It’s only acting. She can separate herself from Sue, and Archie from Tommy.

Kevin starts the rehearsal, and Betty gets through her first lines. Kevin has never had a problem with the way she plays the interrogation scenes. Or the scenes she has with Veronica, or Cheryl, or Josie for that matter. It’s only the scenes she has with Archie that Kevin seems to take issue with.

“What you need to understand is, we were just kids,” Betty says, the spotlight shining in her eyes, while the rest of the stage stays in darkness. The music for _In_ starts. “Kids trying to do our best. We were _kids_.”

Betty is joined by the rest of the cast, standing in the dark as they start singing. The wash lights come up and they continue singing, the scene changing from the interrogation room to a school scene.

The cast all sing together, “ _Look where I am, damn! My whole life feels wrong. What if I do snap? Holy crap. I’d crawl out of my skin, and so would you. Cause life just doesn’t begin, until you’re in!_ ”

This is it. Betty reaches for Archie, finds him reaching for her at the same time.

_Relax,_ she tells herself, _don’t hold back._

She fists her hands into his shirt, pressing herself against him, opening her mouth to him. Her eyes flutter shut, and his tongue slides into her mouth. She melts into him. She can’t help it. She feels want pulse through her as his mouth moves against hers. He kisses her slowly, purposefully, like he doesn’t want to stop. _God_ , Betty thinks, _this is what kissing is supposed to be like._

“I _said,_ ” Josie’s voice cuts through Betty’s lustful haze, “watch those hands, Tommy!”

Shit. Had they missed the first time she said the line? Betty feels her face heat up as Archie pulls away from her.

“Yes, ma’am” he says. Betty glances at him. His face is as red as hers feels.

“Hey, you two, get a room!” Veronica yells from across the stage, and the scene continues. Betty does her best to still her shaking hands, and to put Archie’s lips out of her mind. It isn’t easy.

At the end of the rehearsal, Betty expects a scolding from Kevin for missing the cue and making Josie say her line twice, but he doesn’t mention the kiss at all. Instead, he hands out cast copies of the programme.

Cheryl takes it upon herself to start reading the cast bios out loud.

“Archie Andrews may be making his theatre debut in _Carrie: The Musical,_ but it’s certainly not his first stage performance. Archie is an avid musician and singer/songwriter, excited to be exploring his thespian side –”

“Ha, thespian!” Reggie interjects. Cheryl shoots him a glare before continuing.

“He would like to thank his girlfriend, Veronica, for always being there and his dad, Fred Andrews, for helping build and construct the sets.”

“That’s so sweet!” Ethel says. Cheryl rolls her eyes.

“Are you really going to read _all_ of them out loud?” Reggie complains.

“Well, you can’t read them so I’m just doing you a favour,” Cheryl tells him, but she falls silent as she reads through Betty’s bio in her head. “Really, Betty? Hashtag Bughead forever?” she snorts. “Overcompensate much?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Betty snaps back.

“Just that you declaring your love for your boyfriend in your bio is a little much, don’t you think? Almost seems like you’re trying to prove something,” Cheryl smiles sweetly. Betty wants to slap the smarmy smile right off her face.

“Please, Cheryl,” Veronica says, before Betty can respond. “Like you can talk. You and Toni also give each other shout outs.”

“It’s cute when we do it,” Cheryl pouts.

“That’s enough, people,” Kevin interjects. “Why don’t you all go home and get some rest. We’ve only got one week until opening night, and I want our dress rehearsals to go as smoothly as possible.”

Taking their cue to leave, everyone starts gathering their things and streaming out of the auditorium. Betty collects her things slowly, not looking forward to the conversation she knows Jughead is going to want to have. That kiss, and then Cheryl’s comments? Betty can feel her anxiety rising just thinking about what Jughead is probably thinking.

Her stomach sick, she starts walking out of the auditorium, Jughead beside her. She can practically feel the resentment radiating off him. Her fingernails dig into her palms painfully.

“Betty, will you hurry? I have to get home and start making dinner,” Alice calls, already waiting at the door.

“Go without me,” Betty tells her mother. “I’ll walk home.”

Alice rolls her eyes, but does as her daughter says.

Jughead waits until they’re outside, alone, before he says anything.

“Is Cheryl right?” he asks. Betty wants to scream. Can’t he just trust her?

“What do you think, Jug?” Betty snaps. “For god’s sake! It’s Cheryl! She’ll say anything for a bit of drama.”

“I don’t know, Betty,” Jughead says, matching her tone. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think! You sure as hell seemed to enjoy that kiss.”

“So what?” Betty erupts. “It’s just a dumb kiss for a dumb play! I don’t see why you can’t just trust me. I’ve never cheated on you. I never would! What is your _problem?_ ”

“My problem is that you’re still in love with Archie!” Jughead accuses. Betty’s breath catches in her throat. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud. It’s the first time _anyone_ has said it out loud. Hell, Betty hasn’t even let herself _think_ it. It hits her like a freight train. She swallows.

“I can’t do this anymore, Jug,” she whispers, tears already forming in her eyes.

“Can’t do what?”

“This!” she says desperately. “I can’t be with you with your constant suspicion and accusations. Either you believe I love you or you don’t, and these past few months you’ve made it pretty clear you don’t.”

Jughead stares at her. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying it’s over,” Betty says. A tear escapes and rolls down her cheek. Jughead is lost for words. Betty waits for him to fight her. To beg her not to do this, to tell her he’s sorry. But he says nothing. So she turns and walks away.

-

_That’s what the boys do_  
_They’ll make promises_  
 _They will break your heart_  
 _Then they’ll laugh at you_  
 _Watching you fall apart_  
 _Don’t you think that I know?_  
 _Don’t you think this has happened before?_

-

Archie drives Veronica home after rehearsal. She smiles, and they talk as usual, but Archie can tell something is bothering her. He pulls up out the front of the Pembrooke. Veronica doesn’t get out right away.

“Ronnie?” he prompts gently. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t—” she stops, looks at him, frowns. She looks at her hands folded in her lap. “I want to think I’m being paranoid,” she says. “But, Archiekins… these past few weeks, I just have a _feeling._ ”

“What kind of feeling?” Archie asks slowly.

“I’m going to ask you something. And I need you to answer me completely honestly, once and for all. And if you do, I swear I’ll believe you and I’ll never bring it up again,” Veronica says. She looks almost nervous. An emotion Veronica Lodge does not display frequently.

“Okay.”

“Do you have feelings for Betty?”

The question hangs heavy in the air. Archie’s heart hammers in his chest. Should he have known this question was coming? What happens if he says no? What happens if he says _yes_?

He licks his lips. “I—I don’t know,” he says finally. It’s not entirely the truth. He _does_ know. He’s known it for months now. What he doesn’t know is what Veronica is expecting to hear. What she’s going to say. He doesn’t know what his feelings for Betty mean for his relationship with Veronica.

“You don’t _know_?”

“I—” he swallows. “It’s _Betty_.”

Veronica doesn’t say anything for a minute.

“Ronnie?” Archie says, a little desperately.

“I don’t know if that’s worse or better than yes,” Veronica laughs humourlessly.  How can it be _worse_ than yes?

“What does this mean?” Archie asks her. She shakes her head.

“I don’t know,” she says quietly. “I need to think.”

Archie’s stomach plummets. He nods wordlessly. What can he possibly say?

“I still love you, Archie,” Veronica says as she gets out of the car.

“I love you too,” Archie says. Because whatever else happens, that, at least, is still true.

-

_Who will hold me when there’s no one?_  
_When the smiles I used to see are not for me,_  
 _What will I do?_  
 _Nobody’s told me, who will hold me?_

-

Veronica avoids him for the next few days. She ignores his texts and calls, and when she sees him at school she walks the other way. Archie takes that to mean she hasn’t made up her mind yet. He’s pretty sure that’s what’s happening. She’s deciding whether or not she’s going to break up with him. It’s torture, not knowing what’s going on in her head.

But come to think of it, Veronica isn’t the only one who seems to be avoiding him. He’s barely seen or heard from Jughead or Betty either, since their last rehearsal. As far as he can tell, Jughead is hanging out with the serpents, Betty is spending her time with Kevin, and Veronica is, strangely enough, eating her lunch with Cheryl. Archie finds himself spending more time with Reggie. It feels like something has changed, something drastic, and he doesn’t know quite how to get things back to normal.

Whatever turmoil Veronica has going on inside her, she doesn’t let it detract from her performance on Monday night’s dress rehearsal. She performs her main song, _The World According to Chris,_ with even more commitment than usual.

“ _My daddy taught me you get nowhere being nice. So now I’m sharing his advice,_ ” Veronica sings, straight out to the near empty auditorium, as if she’s really about to tell a crowd of people just how Hiram Lodge does things. It isn’t too far from the truth.

_“The world according to Chris is, better to strike than get struck! Better to screw than get screwed. You’d probably think it’s bizarre, but that’s the way things are!_ ”

Though Veronica seems to have really stepped it up a notch now that she’s wearing a costume, Betty’s performance has improved even more. Archie is blown away at the way she throws herself into the role, and he swears they sing _You Shine_ ten times better than they’ve ever done. His smile as he sings to her is completely genuine, and the way her eyes sparkle at him makes his heart beat erratically.

He should have told Veronica the truth.

After the curtain call, Archie grabs Betty before she can retreat into the dressing room. Despite her dazzling performance, he can see now there’s a sadness about her.

“Hey,” he says. “I’ve barely seen you lately. Are you okay?”

Betty shrugs. “I broke up with Jughead,” she says simply. And though she seems sad, she also seems kind of _relieved_. He wonders what’s been going on in their relationship that he has been completely unaware of.

“I’m sorry,” he says automatically. He wants to ask her why, but he knows it can wait. When they’ve got time to just be alone together, to talk like they used to. He heads to the dressing room to get changed.

He takes his time getting out of his costume and into his regular clothes. He slowly removes his stage make up, leaving him the last one to leave the auditorium. Veronica is waiting for him on the stage.

“Ronnie?” he asks, coming to a stop before her. He regards her nervously.

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Veronica says. She chews her lip. “I believe that you love me. I know you wouldn’t lie about that. But I think you also love Betty.”

Archie swallows. He doesn’t deny it.

Veronica continues. “And the thing is, maybe right now I’m what you want, or maybe I’m not. Maybe you just don’t want to hurt me. But I can’t help but feel like one day you’re going to wake up and realise that it’s Betty that you want, not me. And I can’t take that chance.”

“Veronica…” Archie starts. Is she really going to leave him like this?

“It’s over, Archie,” she cuts him off. “We’re done.”

“Why?” is all Archie can say.

“Better to leave than get left, right?” Veronica smiles sadly. Her heels click on the stage as she walks away, echoing through the empty auditorium until she’s gone, and Archie is left alone in the silent dark.

- _  
Better to whip than get whipped_  
_Even if somebody bleeds_  
_Please, nobody dies from a scar_  
_And that’s the way things are._

_-_

Losing Veronica hurts. Archie feels hollow for a couple of hours, lying on his bed, wondering what he should have done differently.

_You shouldn’t have fallen for your best friend_ , the voice in his head tells his dumb self. But there was absolutely nothing in his power he could do to stop that.

Just beneath the surface, under his veneer of sadness, he also feels relief. It’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He doesn’t have to pretend anymore.

He walks with Betty to school everyday that week, and the world just seems a little brighter. _She_ seems a little brighter. Her smile, her eyes. He wonders if the affection he feels for her is evident in his face. He wonders if he too, looks brighter.

Opening night is a Thursday night, the first show of three. It seems such a shame to rehearse for so long and then only get to perform it three times, but Kevin says he had to convince Principal Weatherbee to even let him do that many, as the principal had said one would be plenty.

Kevin gathers everyone backstage to give an inspiring speech before the show starts.

“Listen up everyone!” he says. He’s forgone the megaphone tonight. “I just want you to know how proud of you I am, and I know you’re going to kill it out there tonight! I know at times I haven’t been the easiest director to work with, but you’ve all stuck with me, and I appreciate all the hard work you’ve all put in. The auditorium is packed full tonight, so let’s see if we can get a standing ovation from the audience!”

“Hear, hear!” Toni shouts and the rest of the cast cheers.

“And congratulations to Kevin!” Veronica adds.

“It’s ten minutes to show time, so make sure you’re all ready. Chookas!” Kevin blows them a kiss and then disappears with Fangs to go and watch the show from the back row. Archie looks around for Betty, but he can’t see her blonde ponytail amongst the crowd of other cast members.

“Hey,” he taps Cheryl on the shoulder. “Have you seen Betty?” Cheryl points towards the stage door.

“Make sure she’s back in time for curtain up,” Cheryl demands. Archie follows her finger, pushing the stage door open and stepping out into the cool night air. He finds Betty leaning against the bricks, looking queasy.

“Are you alright?” he asks her worriedly.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” she groans. She looks white as a sheet. Archie smiles softly. He’s definitely been where she is now. He leans back against the wall beside her.

“Stage fright?” he asks. He looks at her out the corner of his eye to see her nodding.

“Yeah,” she says. “I didn’t think it would be this bad. I’ve done public speaking before. This should be easier!”

“It’s just different,” he says. “And hey, don’t worry. You’re going to be amazing out there.”

Betty nods, but she doesn’t look like she quite believes him. He needs to think of a way to distract her.

He’s been thinking a lot, this past week. About Betty, mostly. About what it might be like to be her boyfriend. To hold her hand as they walk to school together. To kiss her properly, not because Kevin says they have to, or rushed and secret in the front seat of a car. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants it. But he knows neither of them are quite there yet. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them, and it wouldn’t be fair to Veronica or Jughead either. All four of them need time to heal.

But he still really wants to kiss her. And what better distraction from her stage fright.

“Betty?” he says. She turns her head towards him. “I think I need to rehearse just one bit before we go on stage. Just to make sure it’s right.”

“Which bit?” Betty asks.

“The part where we kiss,” he says. He waits with baited breath. He’s not going to do it unless she says it’s okay.

“Yeah,” she says, breathless. “I think I need to practice that part too.”

Archie steps in front of her, as close as he can get. Her back is pressed against the brick wall behind her and she looks up at him. He leans in, closing his eyes, breathing her in. He presses his lips to hers and she meets him immediately. Her hands leave the wall behind her and tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. He teases the seam of her lips with his tongue and she opens for him, a soft moan spilling from her mouth. He kisses her hungrily, urgently, his hands clinging to her waist.

The stage door bursts open with a clang, and they hurriedly break apart. Cheryl glares at them with pursed lips.

“The show’s about to start, you horny teenagers,” she snaps. Archie flushes and Betty ducks her head in embarrassment. “Betty, make sure you fix your lipstick before you go onstage.”

Betty rubs at her lips as Cheryl retreats back inside, the stage door slamming behind her.

“I guess we should go in,” Betty says.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Archie asks.

“Yeah,” Betty smiles. “Thanks.”

-

_What a surprise, gazing into your eyes_  
_I swear that I still get lost in the light_  
 _No photograph could possibly show_  
 _The you I know._

-

Once Betty is out on stage, the nerves leave her. She just has the adrenalin rush, and a feeling of pure joy as she performs. It’s a high like she’s never felt before.

And that kiss with Archie… well, maybe it was nothing. Maybe he was just trying to calm her down, to make her forget about her stage fright. But it felt like something. She so badly wants it to be something.

She stands next to him in the wings, waiting for their next scene together, _Do Me a Favour_. It’s really their first time to talk since the show started. Josie and Cheryl are reciting their dialogue onstage.

“Betty—” Archie starts. “I want to say—”

“Shh!” Toni shushes him. “No talking in the wings.”

Betty smiles to herself at Archie’s annoyed expression. He gives her a look of exasperation.

“We can talk later,” she whispers. Archie nods. They both turn back to watch as Josie sings to Cheryl.

“ _Love can find you when you least expect. Funny how two lives connect. That’s how it starts, two unsuspecting hearts._ ”

Betty glances at Toni. She’s watching her girlfriend onstage, a slight smile on her face. She’d probably be embarrassed at how lovestruck she looks right now. Betty looks back to Archie, ready to point it out to him, but the way he’s looking at her makes her forget all about Toni. He quickly looks away.

Josie continues singing. “ _In a world where nothing’s sure, and nothing’s ever guaranteed, you should trust the way you feel. That’s the only thing that’s real._ ”

Betty lets her arm fall from where it had been crossed across her chest. Her hands bumps against Archie’s. The simple contact makes her heart race. Archie’s hand brushes against hers again. A moment later, he slips his hand into hers, and Betty finds herself grinning stupidly. She gives his hand a squeeze, and he squeezes back gently. It’s a simple gesture, but it means everything.

Cheryl and Josie close out the song together.

_It’s like magic how your spirit soars,_  
_Once you feel his hand in yours._  
 _That’s how it starts,_  
 _Two unsuspecting hearts._


End file.
